


15 Minutes Stiles

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Isaac Lahey, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crazy Peter Hale, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn’t be happening. His mate could not be stolen away by Derek Hale’s deranged uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Minutes Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Lost a bet, had to write fic’s to pay it off, I had fifteen minutes to write it. And because I can’t write short stories this one sucks like really bad even without me trying out Stisaac for the second-time in my life, and for the second time I had to write a feminine Stiles although this one had to be a boy first, and because I just couldn’t help myself I had to throw in Peter Hale….

 

 

 

The witches were dead, gone, burned to a crisp. They were all exhausted and done, so done with witches no one said it but Isaac was sure if they never had another run-in with witches it would be far too soon. As _always_ Stiles had planned it all, as _always_ the odds had been stacked against them but as _always_ Stiles’ plan had saved them from a shameful defeat. It was almost infuriating how it was _always_ Stiles who made the plans that saved them.

 

 _Always_ Stiles.

 

Isaac gave the witch a good kick, she had tried to hex the ass off Derek just a moment ago before Stiles threw a Molotov cocktail at her and chanted some strange words that had made no sense at all to Isaac, but the results were immediate; the fire burned brighter than any fire should and the witch stopped screaming and collapsed like a sack of coals. Isaac turned to find Stiles, expecting to find him somewhere with Scott acting like the best buds they were which annoyed Isaac a bit considering how he and Scott had far more in common with each other than Stiles and Scott had, and not to mention Isaac had stopped seeing Allison who had returned to Scott within a heartbeat.

 

Yes, Isaac was a bit jealous over Stiles and Scott.

 

And it wasn’t just their friendship that pissed Isaac off at times, it was the way Scott kept touching Stiles it was annoying as hell; and then there was that way Scott always needed Stiles around and having Stiles around all the time was  torture for Isaac.

 

When Isaac looked over at the spot where the spastic human had been located for the better part of the battle, he felt a surge of something he had never felt before and with the delicious scent that was carried towards him had him bolting towards the figure that was slowly moving on the ground where Stiles had but a moment ago been standing.

 

The girl that smelled like Stiles but also like freshly baked bread and apple-pie with a hint of something that had his wolf wanting to drag her away from all the unmated male’s and claim her as his; he wanted to bury his nose between her legs and just breathe in the delicious scent that came from her, but he needed to get the both of them somewhere safe first.

 

`Dude! What the Hell? ´ the girl, shrieked when Isaac crowded her by standing on all fours above her, but when she yelled out, `What the hell is wrong with my voice? ´ Isaac sneaked his arm underneath her thin waist and pulled her up against him, while baring his fangs and flashing his eyes at the other males that might try and take her from him.

 

`Why do I sound like a girl? ´ the girl asked while grabbing at the arm around her waist while she was pulled up on her knees.

 

`Stiles?´ Derek asked and made a moved towards Isaac and what was his, which had the younger werewolf pulling _his_ girl closer while showing Derek he would kill him if he tried to  take what was Isaac’s and Isaac's alone.

 

`Is his scarf too tightly around his stupid neck again?´ the girl asks while struggling against Isaac’s hold but it only made him tighten his hold, `Dude, let me go.´

 

`Stiles, is that you?´ the Alpha asked as he slowly approached Isaac and the girl who was wearing Stiles shirts and hoodie and who’s pants dropped the moment Isaac pulled them both up on their feet.

 

`Who else would I be?´ the girl shouts lividly but then goes silent when she looks down at her body and then she shrieks so loudly that Isaac almost lets her go because holy hell her voice could go high and so sharp it almost made the young were's ears bleed,`OH MY GOD! Scott what the actual fuck is wrong with my body?!´

 

`Stiles?´ Scott breathes out as he looks at Stiles from head and down as far as he can before he blushes bright-red and turns his gaze away like he had seen far too much.

 

`Dude, you need to cover up.´ Scott says as he averts his gaze, an action followed by everyone but Peter Hale who’s gaze was simply put predatory and it had Isaac even further on edge and so he scooped the girl Stiles up into his arms all bridal-style. Isaac needed to get Stiles away from Peter because Peter had always been interested in Stiles any one who wasn't human could smell the want Peter had for the boy, and now Peter absolutely looked like he wanted to ravage this new Stiles and Isaac couldn’t let that happen. And so without a warning he took off running.

 

The had reached the outskirts of the Preserve when he heard Peter’s demanding howl and the sound of something large and heavy bounding towards them and so without a second thought and on pure instinct he sat Stiles down on the ground.

 

`Sweet Jesus, ´ Stiles said as he peeked down at the little breasts underneath the fabric of the graphic t-shirt and as she tried to hide the very noticeable change between his legs, `How the hell did this happen? ´

 

`Mine.´ Isaac said before bending Stiles’ neck ever so slightly, but he had pale arms flailing and trying to beat him away, and as soon as he could Isaac sank his fangs into the now far more feminine neck.

 

Stiles screamed and tried to push Isaac off of him.

 

`You think you can take him from me pup?´ a enrage roar asked the same time as Isaac was torn off of Stiles and thrown into a ditch.

 

Stiles clamped his hand over the wound he thought would be bleeding profusely, but the sight of Peter beating the ever-living-shit out of Isaac stopped Stiles from focusing on his own problem and instead focused on saving Isaac's ass; they hadn't survived the attack of witches just to lose Isaac to Peter Hale.

 

`PETER! ´ Stiles screams, flinching slightly at the feminine tone of his voice, eyes searching for something he could use as a weapon against the crazed Alpha.

 

`You think you can breed him?´ Peter asked as he gave Isaac enough time to get up on all fours like a dog, his voice calm and cold, but there was something utterly terrifying in that tone of voice, `You? A worthless little piece of shit? A useless little Beta? ´ Then with clawed hands he started to claw into the young werewolf.

 

`PLEASE STOP!´ Stiles screamed before jumping on the Alpha’s back, wrapping one arm around his neck trying to squeeze the life out of Derek’s unstable uncle, `PETER! STOP IT!´

 

When Peter started to kick Isaac over and over again not giving Isaac a chance to heal of defend himself, it forced Stiles to take  too  desperate measures; he  released his hold of the sturdy neck, and  dug his fingers into the eyes of the monster.

 

Peter did stop kicking Isaac’s and instead grabbed Stiles by her left arm and pulled her off of his back, as Stiles’ body went over Peter’s shoulder there was a horrible sound which came from within Stiles body; the pain of his arm breaking, the sound of his shoulder dislocating was not the only reason Stiles was screaming, he was also being thrown like a ragdoll through the air after his arm was broken By the enraged beast.

 

Stiles stops screaming when his body hits the ground, all the air in his lungs have been knocked out and there’s a new pain radiating through his chest, and there’s a thick metallic taste in his mouth and it takes a moment for his brain to catch-up with the taste; blood, there’s blood in his mouth.

 

`Stiles?´ Stiles hears Peter screaming before the Alpha is hovering above him with a look of alarm clearly written on his face, `I’m so sorry baby.´ Peter says as he gently strokes Stiles cheeks with his bloodied hand and Stiles can only think that Isaac is dead that Peter had killed him and the thought makes him crying even harder than before.

 

There were several enraged howls in the distance they told Stiles that the others were on their way, Stiles could tell that Derek was closest.

 

`P-Peter? ´Stiles coughed the movement made his chest hurt even worse and as he coughed he raised his head a little and caught sight of a fucking broken branch sticking out from his chest not too far from where his heart sat.

 

`Hush now, baby.´ Peter said softly hands still stroking Stiles face the skin already cooling, `I’ll make it all better, I promise you.´  Stiles knew at once what the Alpha was about to do and the idea of being Peter’s Beta did not sit well with him.

 

`N-n-no.´ Stiles said while trying to shake his head, but it made everything hurt even worse, `P-p-please P-Peter. N-no.´ Stiles raised his uninjured arm and tried to push the werewolf away from him.

 

The eyes peering down at Stiles turned red and the fangs were out, a clawed finger came to rest on Stiles lips as Peter hushed him again before saying, `We’ll leave Beacon Hills, start up a new pack.´

 

Stiles let out a desperate sob, while Peter reached down to take the uninjured hand pushing at his chest in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, `You’ve always been wonderful, but with this new body you are _mythical._ ´ Peter brought Stiles wrist up to his lips and gave the inside of the Stiles wrist, at the point where his pulse could be felt the strongest, and kissed it before saying the words that really had Stiles sobbing, `With this new body you will be able to give us children, a lots of little ones. You’d like that wouldn’t you Stiles? ´

 

`No.´ Stiles said as firmly as he could, coughing out a bit more blood. His words made no difference, Stiles knew as much. Stiles knew he was dying as much as he knew that Peter wouldn’t let that happen.

 

Stiles had not too long ago come to realize that he was not safe around Peter. It had been the small looks and touches Peter gave him had Stiles convinced he was better off away from the Alpha.

 

`P-please, n-no.´ Stiles sobbed just in time to see a clawed hand go through Peter’s chest and another one that nearly sliced-off Peter’s head. There was so much blood that it made Stiles think that he actually could drown in it. As the life bleed out of Peter’s eyes the body was tossed aside like the piece of garbage Stiles suspected Peter had become during the fire that had killed almost every single Hale.

 

`Stiles? ´ Isaac was there, hands bloodied and eyes glowing red, Isaac’s touch was gentle and sweet.

 

`Th-their l-like r-rubies.´ Stiles said, struggling with each word but still smiling as he reached up to touch Isaac’s face that had always been in Stiles mind a sort of contradiction; it was beautiful in a strange way, hard and angry with a peculiar softness in its details, but Isaac as a whole was a contradiction of things and the thought made Stiles smile, `P-pretty.´

 

There were tears in Isaac’s eyes and Stiles felt so bad about that, because he was the reason Isaac was crying; and it was a strange thing to see considering they have never even been friends, Isaac had hated him and now there he was crying over Stiles.

 

`I never hated you.´ Isaac said reaching down to rest his forehead against Stiles, he may look like a girl but it was still Stiles; the eyes and the mouth were all Stiles and so was the delicious scent that had always calmed Isaac down.

 

`T-talked o-o-out l-l-loud? ´ Stiles asked which made Isaac chuckle a pathetic sounding yes.

 

`Always wanted you.´ Isaac confessed before kissing Stiles, who was too shocked to react and as Isaac stopped kissing he brushed a few stray hairs off of the new face of Stiles Stilinski, and laughed out, `Why do you think I gave you the bite you clever little bastard?´

 

`T-thought,´ Stiles coughed as Isaac sniffed at the pulse point, a whine escaped the werewolf and that was a sign things weren’t going well for Stiles, `y-y-you,´ Stiles coughed , `w-were,´  there was a gentle kiss against his pulse point, `r-r-rabid.´

 

Isaac’s little chuckle tickled his neck, before Isaac said, `Just wanted to make sure everyone knew who you belonged to Stilinski.´ then without warning he bit Stiles so deep and hard that Stiles couldn’t even bring himself to scream. He just grabbed at the offered support Isaac was giving him, he knew what Isaac was trying to do and for the very first-time since the Werewolf thing started Stiles was actually fine with being turned, he even hoped it would take because if Isaac really believed Stiles was his mate then they would share the rest of their lives together; to slightly broken boys making each other whole.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Isaac had sat silent beside his mates bed, the room was thick with Stiles’ scent  and it gave him comfort, the bite hadn’t killed Stiles but still the young male hadn’t woken-up. Almost as soon as Isaac had bit into the fine flesh Stiles had gone rigid and then completely slack, and before Isaac could do anything to make sure his mate was alright Scott was tackling him.

 

After a few punches and loud snarls and growling, the two Alpha’s stopped because Derek grabbed both of them by the scruffs of their necks and forced them to look over at the unconscious boy who was still a girl; Lydia was cradling Stiles head, while Danny passing anxiously while  Aiden was right there touching the unconscious boy.

 

`DON’T TOUCH HIM!´ Isaac had roared and thrown Derek off of him and barreled into Aiden while one hand tried to take a swipe at Lydia.

 

Isaac still had a problem with others touching his mate, he felt anxious and restless every time anyone came near his mate and the more people around the more feral he felt; so only on visitor at a time policy was created by the sheriff who was devastated over what had happened to his son, and who had in his shaken state pointed a gun at Isaac, but after Derek and Cora sat and explained to the man the wonder of mates the father became less hostile.

 

Sheriff Stilinski wasn’t yet too comfortable with the prospect of his son’s forever after was with someone who hadn’t even taken his little boy out on a proper date, but he had told Isaac that as long as Stiles was fine with it and happy then Sheriff Stilinski wouldn’t be stuffing Isaac full with wolfsbane bullets.

 

Isaac couldn’t even comprehend what the man was going through, the man had already gone through so much in his life and was now forced to face the prospect of his son being a daughter until death did she part, but also the fact that Stiles had been turned into one of the beasts Stiles had tried so hard to protect him from.

 

Isaac was also struggling with this new Stiles, it wasn’t the silence so much as the new body that made him anxious, this was a whole new Stiles and this one could give Isaac a life he had never dreamt of having with Stiles; and it terrified him and thrilled him at the same time.

 

`Isaac? ´ Stiles’ unfamiliar voice said as the hand in Isaacs squeezed his tightly, `What color are my eyes? ´

 

Isaac was shaken by the question, and the fear in Stiles voice. The fear was thick and it spread into the new Alpha like a poison. Isaac kissed Stiles hand before he finally said, `Their wonderful Stiles. Rich amber.´

 

Stiles started to sob, his entire body shaking before which had Isaac pulling Stiles into his arms and holding his distressed mate, he could hear the Sheriff coming and when he entered the room Stiles sobbed out, `I th-thought t-that th-they’d b-b-be b-b-blue. I-It w-w-wasn’t m-my f-f-fault.´

 

`What wasn’t? ´ Isaac asks dreadfully worried about his Stiles, who was holding on for dear life as if Isaac was the only thing keeping him anchored.

 

`I-I didn’t k-k-kill her. I didn’t kill my mum.´ Stiles cried into Isaac’s chest.

 


End file.
